Bluetooth is a proprietary open wireless technology for exchanging data over short distances and may be utilized to connect two or more devices for communication therebetween. In order to connect Bluetooth devices, a connection setup procedure must be performed with one device, referred to as a master device, being in a page mode in an effort to connect with another device, referred to as a slave device, that is, to be connected by performing a page scan. As shown in FIG. 1, the master device may transmit a page packet, also known as an identification (ID) packet, which includes the device access code (DAC) of the slave device. The slave device that is to be connected periodically performs a scan for page packets transmitted by other devices in proximity therewith. In an instance in which the slave device detects a page packet with its own DAC, the slave device may respond with an ID packet which consists of the DAC of the slave device. The master device then sends a frequency hop synchronization (FHS) packet to the slave device, when then responds with the ID packet. The master device may then transmit its first traffic, which may be a POLL-type of packet.
The Bluetooth device discovery scheme is not particularly power efficient for automatic background scanning. Additionally, the Bluetooth device discovery scheme may occupy all of the channel time that may be obtained for relatively lengthy periods of time. Thus, a Bluetooth device discovery scheme may disadvantageously consume a meaningful amount of power and disturb other connections, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs).